


Mistletoe

by Anestshia



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anestshia/pseuds/Anestshia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya and Hitsugaya create their own, new mistletoe tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, i do not own any of the characters or the canon world they originated in. This piece is purely for amusement and i make no money from it.

Byakuya had never celebrated Christmas before meeting Hitsugaya. He’d been more than happy to be alone on the holidays in his very undecorated home. But then the white haired male had, somehow, gotten him to put up a tree. They hadn’t even been together that first year, the smaller man had just been spending a lot of time at his house. It was to be expected, at the time Hitsugaya’s best friend had been dating his sister, but he still didn’t know how he’d gotten that green monstrosity into his home that first time. 

Every year since then, the other male had gotten him to put up a tree. Even when Rukia and Renji had gotten married and moved out, Hitsugaya still kept hanging around him and every, single, Christmas, they’d put up a god awful Christmas tree complete with twinkling lights and shiny bulbs. And, each year, for some reason, he started to like it more and more. He would never understand it; maybe it was the way that it made Hitsugaya light up, the way it made him smile… just that it made him happy. At some point, some year, making Hitsugaya happy had become more important than keeping his home clear of gaudy holiday decorations. 

This year, five years into their relationship, they had gone all out. There was huge tree in the family room, lights on the outside and inside of the house, green and red everywhere… and it actually didn’t upset him. It actually kind of made him smile. Of course, it could be the way Hitsugaya was looking around the house with wide eyes and the biggest smile ever. There wasn’t a lot that the other man truly enjoyed but Christmas was one of them. He’d probably never understand it but he could accept it about him. 

“So, is everything done?” Byakuya asked, flicking a bit of garland as he walked through the family room, sliding his hands into his pockets. “I don’t see where much else could-”

“Stop!” 

Byakuya blinked when Hitsugaya suddenly spoke, stopping dead in his tracks. “What is it?” He asked, clearing his throat as he looked around. “Did I knock something down or something?” 

“No.” Hitsugaya just smiled as he walked up to him, pointing above his head. “Mistletoe.” 

Byakuya licked his lips softly as he looked up, glancing at the small decoration. That had become a staple in his home, even when it wasn’t Christmas. He had to admit, it was one of his favorite decorations. Of course, he didn’t se why anyone wouldn’t like it. “Ahhh, well I guess we can’t ignore that.” He murmured, smiling softly as he looked down at Hitsugaya. He slid his hand along his cheek, cupping the back of his neck before leaning down and pressing their lips slowly together. 

He was a little surprised when Hitsugaya’s own hands started to wander during the kiss, pulling back with a soft sound when one pressed right against his groin. He cleared his throat, swallowing thickly. “I ummm… what are you doing?” Not that he didn’t like it; the other man just wasn’t usually so… brazen in the daylight. 

“You did a lot for me this year; you always do a lot for me.” Hitsugaya responded, grinning as he slowly pulled the zipper of Byakuya’s pants down, keeping eye contact with the other man the entire time. “I... think we should have a new mistletoe tradition.” 

Byakuya cleared his suddenly very thick throat, watching nimble fingers flick open the button of his pants. “You do?” He asked, his voice a little higher than normal. “And… what is that?” 

“Ohhh, you’ll see soon enough.” Hitsugaya just grinned as he pulled on Byakuya’s pants, making them fall with a single, practiced yank. His fingers trailed down then, brushing over the growing bump pressing against Byakuya’s boxers. He licked his lips, fingers catching in the waistband of the other’s underwear, pulling them down just as easily as he had his pants. He slid to his knees then, looking up at the black haired man with a devious smile. “Trust me, you’ll like it.” 

Byakuya was at a loss for words, barely a sound escaping him when the other man knelt before him. Usually they were too impatient for this but, the few times he could remember, Hitsugaya had always been very, very good. For once, he was struck dumb and he didn’t know what to do about it. All he could do was just stand there and groan when he felt a wet tongue trailing up the side of his now very hard erection. He reached back, balancing himself on the doorframe as the smaller man’s very talented mouth slid down his cock. 

“Fuck…” Every time Hitsugaya took him all the way in like that, Byakuya was powerless to keep up his normal, unaffected demeanor. It felt too good for him to do anything but moan and reach down, his hands shaking as he gripped the other’s spiky white hair, tugging unconsciously on it. “Hitsu… shit, that feels good.” He could feel himself getting hotter and hotter as his lover continued, his breathing becoming ragged as the other man bobbed his head, the sound of low groans and wet sucking echoing through the room. 

He was a little embarrassed by how quickly his body went into overdrive. Byakuya could usually keep his cool and make their… activities last as long as possible but this time, he just couldn’t. There was something that was just too hot about doing this here; it was the middle of the day in the living room of his home where any number of people could just walk in. He’d never considered himself an exhibitionist but after this, he would have to look into it again. There was something that was definitely thrilling about his lover sucking him off somewhere they could get caught at any time. 

Byakuya couldn’t even focus long enough to warn Hitsugaya of his impeding orgasm. All he could feel was the heat and pleasure coiling in his gut before it exploded outward, a loud, guttural moan echoing through the room as he came hard inside the other man’s mouth. His hips jerked forward as his balls tightened, shooting out cum in the most painfully delicious way. No one had ever been able to make him cum as hard as Hitsugaya could. 

By the time he could breathe properly again, Hitsugaya was standing and kissing him, stealing his breath away once again with a messy, cum flavored kiss. Focusing still wasn’t the first thing on his mind but he at least knew sucking him off couldn’t have left his lover in a comfortable state. He definitely wasn’t someone to leave his partner unsatisfied. But, he barely had time to stroke his hand down the other’s chest before he was pushed back, completely losing him balance and landing on the, thankfully, carpeted floor. 

“You don’t think I’m letting you get me off with a handjob, do you?” Hitsugaya grinned down at Byakuya as he yanked his shirt off, dropping it to the side. “Ohhh no.” He lowered himself to his knees again, crawling forward until he was straddling his lovers lap. He smiled innocently as he rocked his hips seductively, his jeans rubbing against Byakuya’s already over stimulated length. “You see, there’s a lot more that I want to do, I’m not satisfied with just sucking you off.” He licked his lips, letting out a soft moan as he unzipped his own pants, showing Byakuya that he was deliciously naked under them. “I’m going to fuck you.” 

Byakuya made a soft sound then, having a hard time deciding if it was Hitsugaya’s words or seeing his cock that turned him on more. The other man was surprisingly… big for his stature. He was sure he would be hard enough to hurt just from that if he hadn’t just cum. He cleared his throat, trying to gain some control before he made an even bigger idiot of himself. “You are?” It wasn’t their normal position but the few times they’d done it, he had to admit, he’d enjoyed it.

“Hard enough that everyone’s going to ask why you’re limping tomorrow.” Hitsugaya grabbed a small bottle of lube from his pocket before discarding his pants entirely, leaning down to give Byakuya another lingering kiss before shifting back between his legs. He trailed his fingers over the soft skin of the other’s inners thighs, pushing apart his legs with a soft hum. “Ahhh, I don’t get to see you like this near often enough.” 

Byakuya took in a breath, trying to focus on the other man before he was overtaken by pleasure again. The first time had been uncomfortable but now he knew Hitsugaya knew just where to touch and when to make him lose all semblance of control no matter how hard he tried to stop it. “And whose fault is that?” He asked, swallowing thickly when he saw the other man flip open the lube, the thick liquid slowly pouring onto his fingers. 

“Trust me; I’m going to rectify it.” Hitsugaya murmured, spreading the lube over his fingers before lowering them, grinning as he rubbed them sensually over the other man’s puckered entrance. “And you’re going to love it.” 

“I’m sure.” Byakuya responded, focusing right up until the smaller man’s fingers came in contact with his entrance, his eyes going wide and an unbidden sound escaping him when he felt tingling start to spread over everywhere Hitsugaya touched and it got really, really warm. “What… is that?” 

“Ahhh, it did say something about a refreshing tingling and warming sensation.” Hitsugaya responded with a grin, licking his lips as he pushed a finger inside the other man, causing Byakuya to arch his back in a very inviting manner. “Like it.” 

Byakuya bit his lips hard, not at all surprised that he was already hardening again. “Shit…” Whoever had invented that stuff had his thanks, he’d never felt quite as amazing while being stretched before. His head fell back against the carpet as he arched his hips up, not even bothering trying to stop himself from moaning. It was just an amazing experience feeling Hitsugaya’s long fingers pushing inside him, the tingling and warmth spreading inside of him a heady rush of pleasure. 

His body rose up when Hitsugaya’s fingers stroked over his prostate, his erection standing at full attention from the stimulation as another moan echoed through the room. His fingers were buried in the plush carpet, holding on as tight as he could as his skin flushed in pleasure. “God… how do you do this to me?” Before, sex had just been… a chore, something he knew his body needed. How had it gone from that to something that could melt all his defenses and leave him an entirely different person?

He loved the change. 

He looked up when he felt the far too pleasurable fingers slip out of him, his eyes a little bleary as he watched Hitsugaya. He moved when the man reached for his own cock, grinning as he took his hand. “Let me.” He murmured, spilling the remainder of the lube on his palm before wrapping his hand around Hitsugaya’s very hard length. He was glad to see he could affect the other man also, the way his body arched and his breathing sped up give him a great deal of satisfaction. He had slid up and down the hard organ easily thanks to the lube, making Hitsugaya groan and jerk his hips. “Mmm… I think you’re good now.” 

“Damn right, you tease.” Hitsugaya grumbled, pushing Byakuya back onto the carpet as he settled between his legs, shaking just as badly from pleasure as his lover was. “You better cum fast.” He murmured, his hands gripping behind Byakuya’s knees, pushing them up and apart, holding them in place as he slowly pressed forward. “I’m… not going to last long.” 

Byakuya couldn’t answer but he was sure Hitsugaya wasn’t the only one. He was already hard enough to leak, the head of his cock flushed red from how turned on he was. Combining that with the feeling of the other man pushing inside him made it impossible for him to make any noise other than a gasp or moan. He pressed down, shuddering hard and holding onto the carpet with a white knuckled grip when Hitsugaya hilted inside of him. 

He could feel so much heat, the damn, torturous lube making him feel even more overheated than normal. It had been amazing before but he still wasn’t sure if he liked it now. It was going to make this much too short… but it felt so damned satisfying. His decision was made for him the very first time Hitsugaya moved, a low, lingering moan reverberating through the air as he rose up, pressing into the slow thrust. Yeah, it was amazing, absolutely fucking amazing. 

Apparently Hitsugaya thought the same because, after just a short pause, he was moving hard and fast, slapping noises and moans filling the air in the room as he moved hard and fast. Short nails dug into pale thighs, leaving crescent shaped marks as the two bodies moved together. Hitsugaya could feel every little sensation, the way Byakuya clenched around his cock every time he thrust inside of him making his eyes flutter and his breathing pick up even more. “Fuck! I… I’m not going to last…” 

“I… I don’t care.” Byakuya replied breathlessly, his body rocking down every time Hitsugaya pressed forward. He was in the perfect position, his erection pressing hard against his prostate every time he pushed inside of him. The sheer pleasure made his eyes blur, he was so turned on it hurt. He just couldn’t cum again yet, it was too soon and he just didn’t have it, no matter how hard he was. It was torture. He wanted to feel the other man cum; he knew that would push him over the much too far away edge no matter what. Watching Hitsugaya lose it during orgasm was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. 

He didn’t have to wait long; it was just moments later that he felt the other man shudder above him and still before warmth exploded inside of him. His body pulsed when he felt cum drip out of his stretched entrance, staining the carpet as Hitsugaya jerked inside of him. He couldn’t help rocking his hips, pressing down to keep the other man inside of him when he started to soften. He was aching he was so close, the pleasure and heat pooling in his stomach making it hard for him to breathe. “Fuck… please…” He didn’t often beg but if he didn’t get off soon… well, let’s just say he knew what blue balls felt like and there was no way in hell he wanted to experience that again. 

Byakuya’s breath caught in his throat when Hitsugaya’s hand wrapped around his throbbing erection, a haggard moan escaping him at the feeling of being jerked off. There was still lingering lube on the other man’s hand, just enough to make his cock tingle and Hitsugaya’s hand glide smoothly. His hips strained up, his toes curling as his fingers dug into the carpet. “Ahhh god, just… just a little more!” 

He was so focused on the feeling of Hitsugaya stroking him off that he didn’t notice what the man was doing until he felt something pressing inside of him. He cried out when there was sudden pressure against his prostate again, the overwhelming stimulation sending him over the edge with a sound akin to a scream. He came hard enough to make him see white, his breathing stopping for a moment from the mind blowing pleasure. 

It took him quite a while longer to recover from the second orgasm than it had the first. 

Hitsugaya couldn’t help grinning as he looked down at him, licking his lips at how completely debauched Byakuya look. “Mmm, I’ll have to do that… a lot more often. You look absolutely amazing like this.” 

Byakuya chuckled a little, too relaxed to put up his usual, indifferent mask. He felt like his limbs had turned to jelly and he was just too satisfied to care. “If this becomes a… tradition, we’ll have to make sure we’re alone or we’ll get in a lot of trouble.” 

“Or they can all just leave.” Hitsugaya murmured, leaning down to kiss Byakuya softly, sighing as he laid down against him. “This is our house.” 

“Mmm, you’re right there.” Everyone else could just fuck off if they didn’t like it. Later, he would know they would have to worry more than that and try to come up with excuses on the suddenly missing carpet and his physical condition but right now, he really didn’t care. He loved their new mistletoe tradition.


End file.
